


Silent screams

by Keikaashi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Shuichi has a panic attack, Talentswap, fictionkin, i wanna hear yalls feedback, it doesnt describe it but, kokichi died, kokichi is the ultimate ballerina, pls leave comments and stuff !!, self projection again baby, this is how i died in my canon, woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: Shuichi finds his ex hanging off a wall. He couldn’t react, he couldn’t move. He felt sick to his stomach but what could he do? Its done.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Silent screams

Blood dripped off the laced up ballerina shoes dangling from the wall. The room looked repulsive, an absolute mess. Whatever happened here was brutal and not cleaned up, one bit. Blood splattered everywhere, dripping or crusty, a menagerie of pink. The body dangled off the wall, being held up but fat nails hammered into his hand and legs. His head laying limply forward, his hair caked his pink. All there was, was pink.

Shuichi wretched backwards, a hand flying to his mouth. His free hand being clenched by Himiko, tears welling in her eyes. Maki was on his opposite side, her bottom lip clenched in between her teeth.

The alarm for a body discovery sounded off and the three flinched.

Shuichi’s world was spinning. ‘Was that kokichi? I just saw him yesterday. I thought he was with Kiibo. Where is kiibo? He was supposed to protect him, wheres that damn robot?’ Thoughts spinning around and around in his head. He blinked a few times, swallowing back down any bile crawling in his throat. He stood up tall and wiped his sweat, staring at the dangling ballerina.

”We heard the announcement! Who is it?” The voice of Tsumugi piped up as she ran into the room with Kaito and Kiibo behind here.

”Ouma.” Maki replied, stepping foward to drag a finger through his blood. “Still fresh, must have happened a few hours ago at least.”

The sound of robotic choking immediately could be heard and Shuichi shivered. There he was.

Kiibo ran over, his feet heavy with every step and Shuichi was so hyperaware of the clank the metal made. “Who could’ve-! I just-!” He tried to unhinge the nuts. “Yesterday! He was fine yesterday!”

”All it takes.” Maki gritted out.

Tsumugi took Himiko’s hand and rubbed her back. “I guess we should start investigating then, huh? Before Monokuma gets mad.”

Shuichi let go, pushing past Kiibo to trace his fingers down a leg and over a screw. Cold, he felt so cold. His hands started shaking, tingling throughout his entire body. Tears welled at his eyes and suddenly the spinning was back. He felt empty, he wasn’t there. This wasn’t happening. Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. His heart quickened and he was on the ground before he knew it.

Maki rushed over, crouching next to him. “Shuichi? Are you okay?”

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He strained, a choked sob leaving his throat before he sucked in more air, the shaking getting more aggressive.

Maki cursed under her breath, slowly picking him up to move him to a table.

”What’s wrong with him?” Kaito asked, casually, ignoring the spectacle on the wall.

”Panic attack most likely. Let him breathe, and DONT touch him.” Maki stared coldly at Kaito and motioned the the body before sitting down in front of Shuichi, quietly leading him through breathing exercises.

Kaito raised his arms and backed away.

The investigation started and Shuichi felt sick. His chest tightened and his heart dropped, the body limp before him. They couldn’t get him off that DAMN wall. It was driving Shuichi crazy.

After awhile he stood up, surprising Maki. He stomped over and started looking for evidence as if nothing happened.

”Are you-“

”I’m fine. Let’s get this over with.”


End file.
